


Friends and Family

by Wintergreen_Tictac



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Anxiety, Attempt at Humor, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Bisexual Rich, Bisexuality, Body Dysphoria, Body Image, Boyfriends, Children, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Michael, Gay Michael Mell, Gender Dysphoria, Homophobia, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inappropriate Humor, Lesbian Character, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Michael has two moms, Panic Attacks, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Jake, Post-Squip, Sexual Humor, Teamwork, Teen Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Michael, Trans Michael Mell, Trans Pregnancy, Transphobia, Weddings, i'll tag more if i have to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintergreen_Tictac/pseuds/Wintergreen_Tictac
Summary: This is a grouping of one shots that act as a sequel to my first work called "How could I be sad over something I never had?"I would highly suggest you read that one first so that these stories make a whole lot more sense.I will be taking suggestions on things to write in this story but I am trying to go chronological so take hat in mind that stories that take place later will come later no matter what order they are suggested.





	1. Just some basic info before I start posting stuff

This is a grouping of one shots that act as a sequel to my first work called "How could I be sad over something I never had?"  
I would highly suggest you read that one first so that these stories make a whole lot more sense.

I will be taking suggestions on things to write in this story but I am trying to go chronological so take that in mind that stories that take place later will come later no matter what order they are suggested.

I love to heere from all of you so please comments away.


	2. That's All He Could Hope For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first chapter.  
> Special thanks to Jondiplier for submitting the idea for this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end notes for how to suggest a storyline

Michael heard a shrill crying from the nursery across the hall. He scanned for his alarm clock, which read 2:30AM. Michael internally groaned. They had gotten home from his mother’s Halloween party at about 10:00 which meant Michael’s 4 hours of sleep was officially over. Michael and Jeremy had gotten a pretty good routine going when it came to Shia. Jeremy handled all feedings and diaper changes until midnight, and Michael took care of those after midnight since Jeremy still had to work in the morning. Michael looked across the bed at his boyfriend who showed no signs of waking up. 

Michael got up and headed to the kitchen to make a bottle just in case. He approached the door to the nursery when he was halted by the sound of giggling. He quietly cracks the door. He sees a little girl, no more than 6 years old; She was tall and skinny but had to stand on her tippy toes to peer over the crib. Her long brown hair was done up in pigtails with pink ties flowing through them.  
He nearly spoke up when she began talking through the crib. “Thank you for the balloon you sent today, I was so happy to show all my friends.”

Michael was in shock, not only was there a mystery child in his home, but she knew about the balloon. 

Michael leaned against the door, which let out a soft creek. The little girl twirled around and met Michael’s gaze. Her eyes sparkled so brightly in the moonlit room. 

“Hi daddy, I missed you” she said as she waved at him

Michael’s jaw gaped open as the little girl continued to speak. “Shia is so small, I wish I could hold him.”

He could feel hot tears running down his cheeks. He took another step into the nursery, approaching the little girl. “Who are you?” He brought a hand to his mouth to hold back the sob that desperately wanted to escape his lips.

“It’s me daddy, Player Three, I don’t have a name but that’s alright; I like the nickname Jeremy gave me. I came to see you and the new baby. I can’t wait until we can all be together again, but I have to go now. I love you daddy. Can I have a hug?”

Michael took a minute to process, then nodded his head since he couldn’t find words. He giggled as she skipped up to Michael, who fell to his knees, sobbing and embraced the little girl. His hands moved through her silky hair, desperate to feel everything. His hands were shaking, his whole body was shaking. Wait, no, his body was being shaken. 

“Wake up.”

Michael opened his eyes to see Jeremy crouched over him in bed, shaking him by his shoulders. Jeremy’s fearful expression met Michael’s confused one. “Babe, what’s wrong. You were crying in your sleep.”

He sat up in bed and took in his surroundings. They were in their bedroom. It had all been a dream.

“I met her Jeremy,” Michael said as tears clung to his eyelashes.

“Met who?” Jeremy asked, thoroughly confused as to who Michael could have met at this hour.

“Player Three. I wish you could have seen her Jer, she was so beautiful.”

Michael leaned into Jeremy’s chest and cried as his boyfriend hugged him and snuggled him until they were fast asleep.

 

When Michael had woken up again he had to double-take on what happened. What did happen? He had a dream about that girl.. his daughter? Yeah, maybe. And she looked like him -and her father- and she was beautiful. 

Michael felt his lip quiver again, sucking in a breath.

He stood up, stretched lightly, going to check on Shia, hesitating before opening the door, expecting to see her again.. he’d do anything to see her again.

He was met with soft snores and a hum from the humidifier that Chloe had insisted putting in the nursery. 

He took another breath, walking over to Shia. She’s right, he is small, and perfect. She would’ve been perfect, she sure looked it. Her hair, he could still feel it. So soft and curly, and silky.

He left the room, going back into their bedroom to climb back into bed and snuggled back into Jeremy. 

He didn’t know what to think, he felt heartbroken. What kind of sick joke was that? He couldn’t-he didn’t know if this was all his brains doing or something, but he was not impressed with the emotions that came along with them. 

At least he has an idea of her, and she seems happy. 

I guess that’s all he could ever want for his kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to suggest a storyline for a one shot... comment below.
> 
> Commet and Kudos <3


	3. Where's Shia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it's been a while... but work has got me mega stressed right now.
> 
> Anyway... here's a new chapter. Hope you like it.
> 
> Enjoy some RichJake for a change.

 

A knock at the door caused both boys to jump out of their seats. To say they were a little on edge lately would be a vast understatement. Shia was a perfectly normal baby… until the sun went down, then he became a siren that wailed at all hours of the night. Jeremy and Michael took turns trying to calm him down, but nothing seemed to work. This had been going on for a week and both boys were starting to lose their grip on reality.   
  
Rich and Jake were standing at the door waiting for either of the boys to welcome them in.   
  
“Do you think they forgot.” Rich asked Jake as he questioned whether or not to knock again.

 

The door slowly opened with Jeremy leaning firmly against it. 

 

“Holy hell dude, you look like shit.” Jake exclaimed.   
  
“Wow, thanks for noticing” Jeremy slurred out, leaning on the opposite wall so the the two men could come in.   
  
“Seriously though, we can come back another time. It’s literally just pictures of suits for the groomsmen” Rich added, walking cautiously next to Jeremy trying to keep him walking in a straight line. 

 

Jeremy didn’t say anything until he got to the living room, “Michael, Rich and Jake are here!!”   
  
As soon as he started calling out for Michael, they could hear hurried footsteps approaching them.   
  
“SHHHH SHUT THE FUCK UP, I finally got him to sleep.”   
  
If Jeremy looked bad, then Michael looked worse. You would think that glasses would hide under eye bags… but you’d be very wrong. His hair was disheveled and greasy, while Jeremy had a severely wrinkled shirt and a 5 o'clock shadow that would be considered a full on beard in a couple days.

 

The boys observations were cut short by a small cry from down the hall.   
  
Both sleepy boys groaned in sync.   
  
“Fuck, I’m sorry Michael, I’ll go get him” Jeremy said as he drawled to the nursery.   
  
Michael waved Rich and Jake into the living room where he immediately claimed the couch. 

 

“That bad huh?” Rich asked.   
  
“You have no idea.” Michael said, barely keeping his head propped up with his hands.

 

“Nothing we do seems to keep him asleep for more than an hour” Jeremy said as he carried a no longer crying baby in his arms.   
  
This gave Jake an idea.   
  
“Jeremy, give Shia to me, go sit down with Michael and Rich will talk to you about the suits.   
  
While both boys were very protective over their small bundle, they trusted their friends and Jeremy handed Shia over to Jake. 

 

“Careful with his head” he added last second as he passed the baby over. 

 

Jake stood up and started walking with Shia while humming a tune to himself.   
  
Jeremy plopped on the couch next to Michael, who immediately leaned on Jeremy’s shoulder.

 

“Okay, so were either gonna go with gray suits with red ties, or burgundy suits with camel ties; whether or not you want a bow tie or not is up to you; but I’m definitely wearing one. Personally I like the burgundy suits, but Jake thinks gray is better because it’s a neutral so we’re still deciding on that. All the groomsmen will have either a boutineer or a pocket square depending on what flowers are in season…” Rich looked up to see both boys passed out on each other.   
  
Jake came back in the room a second later, “They asleep yet?”   
  
Rich looked up at Jake, “Yeah, but how did you know they would…”   
  
Jake cut him off, “I’ll explain later, but I need your help with something.”

 

___________________ Heere is a line to show that time has passed ___________________

 

Michael was the first to stir from sleep, something didn’t feel right to him. He looked around the living room to discover it empty. Then, he looked over to see Jeremy sleep on his shoulder, and getting drool all over his hoodie. Michael realized what was missing and started shaking Jeremy.   
  
“Jeremy, wake up… we fell asleep dude!!”   
  
Jeremy reluctantly opened his eyes before frantically scanning the living room.   
  
“Where’s Shia” Jeremy asked, a sense of urgency in his voice.   
  
Michael’s bottom lip quivered, just like it does right before he starts crying.   
  
“Hey, it’s okay. I’m gonna go this way, you go see if the front door is locked” Jeremy said as they both headed for their areas.   
  
Jeremy made it to the kitchen first. There he saw Jake stirring a pot of something.   
  
He turned around to greet a frazzled Jeremy, “Look who’s finally up, I was worried you were gonna sleep all day.”   
  


“How long were we out?” Jeremy began to say before being drowned out by Michael yelling at the front door, “It’s Fucking Night Dude!” 

 

Michael came running into the kitchen to be with Jeremy and Jake.

 

“To answer your question Jeremy, you guys slept for 8 hours.” Jake said as he turned off the stove.   
  
“Why the fuck didn’t you wake us?” Michael questioned.   
  
“Because you guys were exhausted and you needed a break,” Rich said, carrying a soundly sleeping Shia all bundled up in a fuzzy blanket.   
  
Michael and Jeremy rushed over to Rich to look at Shia.   
  
“Once I got him rocking, he was asleep. He’s been sleeping almost as long as you have,” Rich said, his face beaming with glee and a smidge of accomplishment.   
  
“So, we made you guys dinner because no sleep probably also means you both haven’t eaten a home cooked meal in a while.” Jake said as he ushered the boys to the dinning table while carrying a big pot of shrimp scampi.

 

Both boys were still amazed. Part of them were embarrassed that they fell asleep while they had friends over, but then again, they were so grateful that they had friends that saw how tired they were and went out of their way to help out.

 

The four boys, and Shia, sat down at the dining table and began to eat their dinners.

“Okay, but I still don’t understand how we fell asleep.” Jeremy asked as he took a bite of his delicious dinner.   
  
“Oh, that’s easy, I knew Rich’s wedding details would knock you out.” Jake smiled.   
  
“What!” Rich exclaimed from across the table.   
  
“Richie, I love you babe, but you go on and on sometimes even I fall asleep.   
  
All four boys laughed and continued on with dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and Kudos... Although I'll probably be asleep all day tomorrow.


	4. The Bachelor Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to throw this out there before you read the chapter; this chapter is supposed to be light hearted... and not taken too seriously... it's supposed to be funny.
> 
> Enjoy

“All right so formula is on the counter with instructions on how much to put in the bottle, diapers are on the changing table, pacifiers on in the top drawer… am I forgetting anything?”

 

Michael was pacing with Shia in his hands, while Jeremy and Christine watched him. Shia was officially 3 months old and this was Michael and Jeremy’s first time leaving Shia with someone who wasn’t their parents.

 

“Nope, that’s pretty much everything… and if I have any questions, which i wont, I have both your numbers. I am Aunty Christine, babysitter extrodinare. You guys have nothing to worry about. Now go have fun; you can’t start a bachelor party without the best man.” She winked as she held grabby hand in front of Michael, who was looking for pretty much any excuse to stay home with Shia.   
  
“She’s right Michael, we’re gonna be the last people their.” Jeremy added. 

 

Rich had asked Jeremy to be his best man at the wedding which flabbergasted him because he chose Jeremy over his own brother. Jake already had a best man, but Michael still got to be a groomsmen.    
  
“Alright” Michael sighed reluctantly as he handed Shia to Christine. “Let’s go now because if he starts crying, I will not leave this house.”   
  
“Thanks again Christine” Jeremy said as he pulled Michael out the door.   
  
___________________ Heere is a line to show that time has passed ___________________

 

“Finally you guys show up!” Rich heckled as the two boys walked through the doors.   
  
“Yeah yeah, sorry, but Michael refused to leave the house.” Jeremy joked as he nudged Michael.   
  
“Don’t make it seem like it was all me… you were wanting to back out of this before Christine even got there.”   
  
“Wow, i feel so loved.” Rich threw back sarcastically.    
  
The group had made the 2-hour trip to Atlantic City. It wasn’t a super big wedding party; Jeremy and Connor were both man of honor, Michael, Chloe, Brooke, Christine (who wasn’t there) Jenna, and Jared were the rest of the groomsmen.   
  


Suddenly, Jake was standing on a chair, clearly he pre-gamed before everyone had arrived.   
“Allright people!! Let’s get this party started!!!”

 

___________________ Heere is a line to show that time has passed ___________________

 

Six hours and an obscene amount of drinks later, Jeremy and Michael managed to escape while Jake was not looking (Rich was giving him a lap dance, can you blame him).   
  
Jeremy managed to hail a cab, while also dragging a plastered Michael beside him.   
  
Once they got into the cab, Jeremy took a sigh of relief. “Did you have fuuuuun?” He asked Michael who was drooling on his shoulder.   
  
“Mmmm” was all Michael could manage to get out as he nuzzled further into Jeremy’s collarbone.   
  
___________________ Heere is a line to show that time has passed ___________________

 

Two hours later and the cab finally pulled up to the boys apartment building.   
  
Michael payed the driver and exited the cab. They managed to exit the cab and make it to the lobby without any catastrophe. After two hours, the boys had sobered up enough so they were no longer shit-faced. 

 

The boys threw open the door, giggling and shushing when it hit the wall with a little too much force. But it didn’t matter, because from the sounds of crying, it was clear nobody was asleep.   
  
Hearing your child crying is more sober than the strongest pot of coffee because Michael immediately headed toward Shia’s room.

 

Upon entering, he saw Christine pacing the room with Shia crying on her shoulder. She jumped when she saw the boys walk into the room, her eyes showed how exhausted she was.   
  
“Hey guys, glad you got home safe, so um… yeah, he’s been crying for like 3 hours, and I can’t figure out what’s wrong. I fed him twice, I changed him, I rocked him, I burped him, I…”   
  
“How many times?” Jeremy asked.   
  
“How many times what?” Christine questioned back.   
  
“How many times did you change him?” Jeremy asked, seeing Michael immediately take Shia to the changing table.   
  
“Well, he peed and pooped, so… once?” Christine slowly commented, obviously confused.

  
“Christine!” Michael shouted, hearing her response.   
  
“Christine, he goes 10 times a day.” Michael added, pinching his brow between his fingers.   
  
“WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE GO 10 TIMES A DAY!!!!” Christine panicked.   
  
“Alright thanks so much Christine we’ll talk to you tomorrow bye!” Jeremy said as he rushed her out the door, closing it behind him, and rushing back to the nursery.   
  
Shia was comfortably sleeping against Michael’s chest as he pierced daggers into Jeremy’s soul.   
  
“We are never… doing that… again,” Michael said as he walked out of the room with Shia.   
  
“Dammit.” Jeremy swore under his breath, knowing it would take forever to get Michael to leave Shia again.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Christine, she tried...
> 
> Comment on chapters you want to see in the future.


	5. RichJake Wedding Pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The big day is finally here!

Rich paced frantically in the room they were getting ready in. He was only _slightly_ freaking out. The place looked great considering they planned the wedding for only four months after getting engaged… but when you know, you know.

 

Sitting on the bench next to the window were Jeremy and Jared, while Chloe and Brooke were touching up their makeup.

Rich looked at himself in the mirror for the thousandth time it seemed like.  
  
“Are you guys sure it looks okay?” He asked for probably the twelfth time.  
  
Jared just let out a long pained groan.  
  
“Rich you look great, why are you so freaked out. Jeremy asked as he patted Rich on the shoulder.  
  
“Cause I’m clueless Jeremy. I had the wedding stuff all down, but I saved my stuff till the last minute and I’m freaking out man.”  
  
“He’s probably not even gonna notice you have on two different shoes,” replied Jared; making Rich panic and look down to see he had on the correct shoes and Jared was just being a dick, as he laughed menacingly.

 

Jeremy turned the short boy around, “Rich, you look great. Everything looks great. Hell, I dont think I’ve ever looked as put together than I do with your styling. You don’t have to worry, just go out there and get married.”  
  
Rich made a small sniffle, “You really are my best man dude. Also fuck you Jared.” he leered past Jeremy to scoff at him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, in the next room over; Jake was frantically trying his best to tie his camel colored tie around his white button-down.

 

Suddenly, Connor jumped in and started correcting Jake’s wrong knots. He had gotten in his burgundy blazer and black slacks almost an hour ago, and was pretty much just chatting with Jenna, Christine, and Michael, who was holding Shia, dressed in a white onsie, black pants, and a burgundy clip on bowtie (that Rich had got for the smallest groomsmen).

 

The ladies had black flowy dresses, and carried small dahlia bouquets. The wedding was taking place at a small cabin that Jake’s parents used to take him to when he was little. It was a relatively small wedding, but since neither boy had relationships with their parents, it was mainly friends and a couple relatives.  
  
The group were all sitting around and chatting when Shia began to fuss. Michael tried his best to soothe him from where he sat, but Shia insisted on being carried.

 

“Hey guys, I’m gonna step outside for a minute,” Michael said, as he picked up the baby and made his way outside to walk around with Shia.  
  
He had only been outside a few minutes, walking and bouncing Shia before he calmed down. Michael walked the grounds of the cabin, admiring all the detail Rich had put into it. Everything looked perfect.  
  
Suddenly, a hand on his shoulder caught Michael’s attention. He turned around to see Jake in his full suit set, and boy did he look amazing.  
  
“Hey buddy, you look great” Michael spoke first.  
  
“Thanks, glad to see that Shia is feeling better” Jake responded, grazing his finger over Shia’s cheek. “Can I hold him.” he asked timidly.  
  
“Sure” Michael placed Shia in Jake’s arms, “Careful not to get drool on your suit” he quickly added.  
  
Jake stared at Shia, taking in his delicate features.  
  
“Can I tell you a secret” Jake said, not looking up from his gaze.  
  
“Okay” Michael slowly responded, not knowing what type of secret this would turn out to be (secrets at weddings don't usually mean good things).

 

Jake reached into his blazer and pulled out a polaroid photo. On it was a small child, maybe 3 or 4 with fair skin and fire red hair. Her blue eyes popped against her alabaster skin.  
  
“Her name is Juniper, and Rich and I are adopting her.” Jake said beaming proudly at the photo.

 

Michael looked up at Jake with an awestruck look that turned into a exuberant grin.  
  
“That’s amazing Jake, oh my god, congratulations.”  
  
“Thanks” he said as he tucked the photo back under his left lapel, “We didn’t want to let anyone know until we were sure it was gonna happen. She gets here in 3 weeks.”  
  
“Well I couldn’t be happier for both of you, you’ll make a great dad.” Michael replied, who was immediately pulled into a hug by Jake

 

“Thanks man, that means a lot coming from you.”  
  
The boys parted, both wiping tears and sniffles away.  
  
“Alright, well now I feel like I gotta tell you my secret” Michael said as he took Shia back from Jake.  
  
“What is it?” Jake asked.  
  
Michael reached into his own blazer pocket… and pulled out a small black box.  
  
“I’m gonna ask Jer to marry me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave suggestions on chapters you'd like to see.
> 
> Comments and Kudos make my heart sing


	6. RichJake Wedding Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated making this 2 or 3 parts... but I'm too tired so just take this *flings chapter at you*

 

 

The thick silver ring shined in the sunlight. It was a silver band with gold trim, very simple, but still somehow unmistakably Jeremy. 

 

“Wow, that’s amazing man!” Jake said as he admired the ring in the box. “So when are you gonna do it.”

 

“Tonight, after the wedding of course. We rented one of the cabins on the lake. It’s gotta be perfect.”   
  
“Well, perfect or not, he definitely gonna say yes.” Jake nudged Michael playfully.   
  
“Yo Jake, you ready to get your ass married.” Connor yelled from the top of the hill.   
  
Jake looked down at Michael and Shia, “Well, I guess it’s time.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The wedding ceremony took place on the side of the cabin. There were wood benches for all the guest, while the isle bare and covered in pine needles. An acoustic guitar signified that the wedding party was going to begin arriving. 

 

Jake was the first one to walk down the aisle. He was careful with where he stepped, not wanting to injure his legs. Fortunately, he made it down the aisle with zero missteps. 

 

Jared came next. He carried a wooden basket full of white and red dahlia petals. He threw them around haphazardly as he flounced down the walkway, making the whole crowd giggle at him.

 

Connor and his boyfriend Evan were next. Evan obliviously looked around at all the beautiful pines, while Connor looked fixated on the boy arm in arm with him.   
  
Michael, Jeremy, and Shia were next. The guests all oohed and aahed at how cute Shia looked, (Cause let’s be honest, a baby in a bowtie is the cutest thing you’ll think about all day.)

 

Brooke and Chloe were next. Brooke looked great in her dress, while Chloe looked stunning in black slacks and a burgundy blazer; she had liked the men’s looks more than the dresses.   
  
Jenna walked the aisle solo, which she was totally fine with, and made the runway her bitch.   
  
Last to walk was Christine and her new boyfriend Matthew. They had only been dating about a month, but Matthew was so willing to go with her to the wedding.

 

The guitar changed to a different song as the guest stood up. 

 

Rich stood at the end of the aisle. His blazer was fit to him perfectly. It was hard to see what he had been so worried about, he looked amazing.   
  
He stopped Jake at the other end of the aisle and let out a wide toothy smile that made Jake chuckle.    
  
Rich made his way to the front of the crowd and stood before Jake, refusing to take his dopey grin away.   
  
The officiant was funny and managed to add a couple light hearted jokes throughout the ceremony, until it was time to exchange rings.   
  
The boys gave their rings to one another and before the officiant could even declare them husbands, Rich had reached up around Jakes neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.   
  
Now that the wedding was over, the fun could begin.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boys made their way into the cabin. They were some of the first to leave, but only because Shia fell asleep about an hour ago.    
  
Jeremy placed Shia in the portable crib and met Michael in the makeshift kitchen as he poured two glasses of wine.    
  
“What’s this for?” Jeremy asked.

 

“Well, it’s a special night. I figured we deserved a little romance of our own.” He walked up to Jeremy, handed him his glass, and kissed him on the corner of his lip.   
  
They made their way out to the balcony overlooking the lake. In the corner, you could still see the wedding going on.    
  
They sat and drank their wine for a while.   
  
“It’s a beautiful night.” Michael said as he looked over to Jeremy.   
  
“It sure is.” Jeremy added, as he finished the last of his glass.

  
“... Jeremy, I-” KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! Michael and Jeremy whipped their heads around at the sound.   
  
Jeremy turned and walked to the front door, opening it to see the whole gang, minus Rich and Jake, and Connor, Jared and Evan.   
  
“What’s up guys! We got pizza and alcohol!” Jared joyfully blaired as the whole group entered the cabin.    
  
Michael closed the sliding door and was surprised to find a large group of people in their cabin.   
  
“Hey Michael, they brought pizza and beer; Is it alright if they hang out” Jeremy asked, mouthing sorry behind it.   
  
“Yeah… no problem, let me just make sure Shia is still sleeping.” Michael said as he made his way to their bedroom. He glanced in the crib, grateful that Shia was sleeping peacefully. He sighed as he leaned down and placed the ring back in his suitcase.   
  
“Another time” he said exited the bedroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sleepy time. Comment so I have nice thing to read when i wake up ;)
> 
> Also, i may come back and add to this chapter (and maybe divide it into 3 parts.


	7. Dinner and A Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait.  
> Have some cute fluff cause i don't have anything to add to the plot.
> 
> Next chapter will be a RichJake chapter (prepare yourselves).

 

Jeremy and Michael were sitting on the sofa in the living room, waiting for their pizza to arrive. Shia was laying on the couch, having some tummy time.   
  
They had been channel surfing until they found a new episode of Anthony Bourdain: Parts Unknown, that was filmed in the Philippines.

 

“What’s that?” Jeremy asked.   
  
“ Ginataan” Michael responded.   
  
“And that one?” Jeremy pointed

 

“Kesong puti.”   
  
“And that one?”   
  
“Ketupat! Jeremy, is this how you’re gonna be for the whole episode.” Michael shook his head.   
  
“I’m just surprised how many of these foods I’ve never seen before. I thought after your moms cooking for us for years I would be a Filipino food expert.”   
  
“Well you grossly underestimated how much we like our food.” Michael chuckled.   
  
They continued watching the show as brightly colored plates of food glided across the screen.   
  
“Oh! I know that one. It’s puto.” Jeremy cheerily grinned, proud that he retained some knowledge of his boyfriends culture.   
  


Michael only hummed as a response, his hand rubbing Shia’s back as he looked around the living room.

 

Michael’s phone pinged with a text from Jake. They had finally sent out a couple photos from their honeymoon last week. They decided to just take a long weekend and go to Colorado and do some winter activities.

 

“Looks like they’re having a lot of fun.” Jeremy chirped.   
  


“It sure does” Michael responded.   
  
The doorbell rang alerting the boys their pizza was finally here.   
  
Jeremy opened the door to greet the delivery man and pay for the pizza. He fumbled awkwardly with his wallet for a minute before yelling at Michael in the living room.   
  
“Michael, did you use the credit card, I can’t find it.”   
  
Michael stood from the couch, “Yeah, it’s in my wallet, hang on.” Michael ran to the entryway and handed the delivery boy the card and proceeded to take the pizza and walk back to the living room. 

 

“MICHAEL!” Jeremy screamed, causing Michael to drop the pizza and run into the living room to see Jeremy holding Shia.   
  
Jeremy was sitting on the floor crying and clinging to Shia.   
  
“He- h- he rolled off the couch” Jeremy bawled as he rocked the baby.   
  
Michael stared at the two boys on the floor. Suddenly, he began to chuckle.   
  
“What the fuck are you laughing about!” Jeremy said, absolutely shocked.   
  
Michael sat down on the couch and lifted Shia out of Jeremy’s arms, continuing his chuckling as he wiped a tear off of Jeremy’s face.   
  
“Jeremy, Shia is only 4 months.”   
  
“Y- yeah, I know that” Jeremy was almost offended that Michael thought he had to remind him how old his son was.   
  
“Do you know what this means?”   
  
Jeremy just stared at his potentially crazy boyfriend, “No??” he responded.   
  
Michael set Shia feet on his own legs so he was standing on Michael, “I left him on the couch because he’s not supposed to roll over for a couple more months. Don’t you see, our baby is a GENIUS.” Michael said as he made Shia dance on his chubby legs.   
  
Jeremy’s mouth fell open until he began maniacally laughing at Michael, “Oh my God Michael.”   
  


Jeremy picked Shia up out of Michael’s lap, “I was so worried he got hurt.”

 

Michael laughed as Jeremy made funny faces at Shia.   
  
“Jeremy, the couch is literally on floor level, you put the softest carpet on the floor, there’s memory foam under it, and not a sharp corner in sight. I think bed of cotton balls may be more dangerous than our living room.”

  
Jeremy thought about the shopping trip where he bribed Michael into splurging for the memory foam pad for under the rug, “Huh? I guess you’re right.”   
  
“Of course I’m right, now hold our genius boy while i go salvage the pizza and make this man a bottle.”   
  
“Okay.”   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Filipino words are courtesy of google searches... so if it's wrong... blame the google.
> 
> Likes and Kudos pay for my Filipino lessons (no they don't)


	8. Juniper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depression is a bitch, so have some innocent child back story with a touch of angst.

My name is Juniper Halldora Berry, but the other kids just call me Juni, or June.

I’m 3 years old, but I’m gonna be 4 in December (December 19th to be exact)

I used to live with my momma and grandma and a cat named Billy.

Billy liked to sleep in the bed with me and momma, grandma slept on a couch so Billy didn’t like sleeping with her or else he’d get squished.  

 

Momma stayed home with me cause im still too little to go to big kid school. Grandma drives the bus for the big kids and sometimes I got to go for rides.

 

Me and momma used to play with barbies and my hot wheels. She sometimes had to go on dates with grown ups so that we could have money. I had to stay home when momma went on dates, but I can stay home alone; I’m gonna be 4 soon, and I know how to make mac and cheese all by myself.

 

Momma got taken away by the police officer. She must have been scarred because she was crying, and momma never cries; she says only babies cry.   
  
After momma left, grandma got too sick to drive the bus. I think she died cause now I live with Miss Mindy and the other kids without mommies or daddies.    
  
I was scared at first. I saw a little boy cry, but I don’t cry cause momma always said that only babies cry.    
  
We got lots of other kids here, some go for a while, but they come back. There’s lots of grown ups too, they come to look at the kids. Miss Mindy says that they want to take kids home and make families.    
  
I went with a grown up once, but they brought me back cause their son didnt like me.   
  
I like to watch Miss Mindy talk with the grown ups, sometimes she even lets me talk to them.   
  
We had a small man come in the other day. I've seen him come by before. I think he was there cause somebody wanted to take Jacob, but he saw me and asked Miss Mindy if he could say hello.   
  


I never saw anyone else with hair like me, I told him I liked his red hair. He sat down and we played with my crayons. I drew a picture of Billy; he drew another boy; that was his “financa” which means they are gonna get married. I never saw two boys get married before.I asked him who wears the wedding dress. He thought that was funny.    
  


The small man came back the next day with a tall man and asked to talk to me again. He brought his “ficance” to color with me. He was really good at coloring. They didn’t stay to long cause they had to talk with Miss Mindy bout something. I got to watch from the kitchen and keep coloring. 

 

The grown ups talked for a long time. The tall man left and Miss Mindy came back with the small man. She asked if I like the small man and his “fifane”. I said yes.

 

Then she asked me if I want to go live with them. I said yes, Miss Mindy gave me a big hug and started to cry.

  
The small man said I couldn’t go with him yet cause the grown ups had a lot of papers to fill out, but that in a couple months I could go live with him and the tall man.   
  
So now I’m gonna have to dads. I asked small dad if I get my own bed, cause I used to sleep in bed with momma. He said I get my own room and I could pick what color it was. I told him I like red and he said I would have a big red room. 

I’m happy I get to live with my two new dads soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing in 3 years old mindset is difficult don't judge me.
> 
> Also Rich being called small dad is an aesthetic and you can't change my mind.
> 
> Comments and Kudos don't cure my depression, but they do help ... *blush*


	9. Welcome Home Pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad that I am starting to lose the drive to continue this story.
> 
> I know that this sounds like fishing for compliments... but i just need to hear that you guys want me to keep this story going.
> 
> Also if you have requests for chapters I'd love to hear them.

 

The big day was finally here. Juniper was being dropped off by Mindy, the head of the orphanage. 

 

To say that Rich and Jake were slightly freaking out would be a gross understatement.   
  
The last week had been a whirlwind of chaos. Once they got back from their honeymoon, they immediately went to work; buying furniture, signing up at the local preschool, and learning anything there is to know about raising a toddler.    
  
They had always wanted to adopt, but neither boy knew it would be this soon. Rich was just dropping off another boy’s chart when he saw Juniper, and his mind was already made up… this was their daughter.   
  
Which leads us to where we are now; the whole squip squad is over at the boys apartment, setting up Juniper’s room for when she comes today.    
  
Jeremy and Rich were finishing the painting. They had gone with a dark red, almost cranberry color on two of the walls, and left the other walls white.   
  
Michael, Jake, and Jenna were assembling furniture. Rich had originally been helping, but managed to smash his finger all but 5 minutes in and had promptly been demoted to painting.    
  
Jenna was putting the last screws into the night stand, Jake and Michael were still only about half way done assembling the bed, but at least a dresser was done.    
  
Chloe and Brooke were organizing clothes and toys. Brooke had a niece a little older than Juniper and had picked up some old toys and too small clothes to bring over. A lot of it seemed a little too girly for Juniper, but they would let her decide what she didn’t like when she got to their home.   
  
Christine was helping Brooke and Chloe, but went to the kitchen to get some water since she wasn’t feeling that great, and decided to hang out with Shia once he woke up from his spot in the living room.

 

“Hey guys, I’m gonna make a run for some lunch, anyone want anything” Christine yelled from the living room.   
  
“I could go for burgers” Jake yelled back.   
  
“Ok, who else wants food” she asked from the doorway, scratching Jake, Rich, Michael, and Brooke’s orders on a piece of paper.   
  
“Michael, you wanna help me go get the food?” Christine asked.   
  
“Sure,” Michael said, getting up from his spot on the floor and handing Jake his screwdriver.

 

Christine put Shia in the stroller while Michael grabbed his jacket.   
  
They made their way to the Walmart a few blocks away; which had a McDonalds inside.   
  
Michael gave the man at the register their order and paid before heading back to the booth Christine and Shia were at.   
  
“Are you sure you don’t want anything?” Michael asked.   
  
Christine didn’t answer, she only stared at the wall behind him.

 

“Yo, earth to Chris” he snapped in front of her to get her attention.   
  
She jumped as Michael got her attention; blushing at her own reaction, “Sorry.”

 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Michael asked, taking her hand in his.   
  
Christine looked slightly panicked, but after a few calming breaths seemed almost relieved. She gave Michael’s hand a reassuring squeeze before looking up to him.

 

“How did you know you were pregnant?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see something in a chapter... please comment below :)
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who reads


	10. Welcome Home Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom *claps* time for a flashback

 

_ (16 months ago) _

 

It was the first week back from winter vacation; the first week of spring semester, senior year. Michael had decided half way through college that he wanted to minor in psychology; so he had quite a bit on his plate considering it was the last semester. Computer programming came pretty easy to him, and the exams were easy for the most part; but psychology was a whole other level of difficult.   
  
Which leads us to Psych 405,  Visual Recognition: Computational and Biophysical Perspective, which was interesting but might as well be taught in a totally different language because everything seemed to be flying over Michael’s head today. He had two classes today and just felt “out of sorts.” He was tired and slightly aloof, especially when his teacher called on him to answer a certain question.   
  
“Mr. Mell?” she called a second time.   
  
“Huh” he replied, earning a snicker from a few of his classmates; wow real mature, it’s like high school all over again.   
  
But, life goes on… and so does class apparently because by the time Michael looked up again, the last of his classmates were leaving the lecture hall.   
  
“Mr. Mell, may I have a word with you.” his teacher called from the podium.   
  
Michael sluggishly grabbed his book bag and made his way to the teacher’s desk, taking a seat on the available chair.   
  
“Is everything alright Michael, you aren’t being as vocal in class as you usually are.” she asked.   
  
“I’m doing fine, just a little tired is all.” He replied, being further exhausted by this conversation.   
  
“Too many all nighters studying for the exam.” she chuckled, trying to seem like a buddy and not so much of a superior.    
  
“Not… not really. I just sometimes feel a little sick and tired, but it hasn’t been this bad since high school  _ *gasp* _ ”   
  
“Is everything alright Mr. Mell?”   
  
“Yes mam, everything is fine, I have to go now, kind of an emergency, but I promise to pay better attention next class… but I’ve got to go… see you on Thursday.” he spat out as he rushed towards the door.

 

“Alright, feel better Michael.”

 

___________________ Heere is a line to show that time has passed ___________________

 

Welp, if this wasn’t dejavu: Michael, in the bathroom, waiting for a little plastic stick to just hurry the fuck up. 

 

Michael, really hadn’t stopped crying since he left the class room; he just went back and forth between tearing up and full blown sobs. He had been tearing for maybe the last 30 minutes, but that all changed when the little stick in his hands read positive, ergo cue the waterworks. It was a good thing Michael was home alone because Jeremy would’ve probably thought he was dying by the sounds he was making. 

 

He rocked on the floor and wrapped his arms around his stomach like he was trying to keep all his organs inside. “I can’t fucking do this! Not Again!” he repeated to himself as he continued to rock in place. 

  
He eventually calmed down enough to where he could fish his phone out of his pocket with a shaky hand and dial a contact.   
  
“Hello” Connie said.   
  
“Hey mom.” a watery sounding Michael said, “Can we talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise...I really am trying to update this.  
> Comments and kudos make it a little easier.
> 
> ALSO!! How could i be sad over something i never had (the prequel to this story) almost has 3000 views... which is amazeballs. Thank you all for being loyal readers


End file.
